Beyblade: Shogun Steel - Episode 28
is the 28th episode of the Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G season and the 172nd episode of Metal Saga. It will first air on October 14, 2012 in Japan. Plot Thrown back and collapsing after his recent defeat at the hands of Kira Hayama, the Blader of Fire, Zero Kurogane moans his loss. Disregarding this, Kira discusses matters about the WBBA and suggests that they head back to their home for something, "special" to happen. Retreating to the WBBA headquarters, Zero and Co. are met by Tsubasa Otori and Madoka Amano whom, announce a revival of an original and popular tournament approximately seven years ago; Neo Battle Bladers. Announcing the rules and regulations of the tournament, it focuses on tag-team battles in a similar manner to the World Beyblade Championship. Taking this into account, they are set to focus on the aspects of Synchrom with tag-teams of Bladers using their Beys in Synchrom to win. Greatly anticipating and overjoyed, Mal imagines the Synchrom teams that she would love to see in Neo Battle Bladers. With teams compromised as Zero and Kite, Kira and Yoshio, Sakyo and Taknosuke and Shinobu and Ren. Despite getting ahead of herself, the team are subsequently met with an unexpected and mysterious video chat. Speaking in a deep voice, this mysterious person talks about the recently-discovered Neo Battle Bladers tournament, much to his joy. While the gang are just puzzled at who this mysterious man could be; they face nostalgia when the man announces his name as Argo Gracy. With Mal subsequently doing an internet check, she shockingly discovers him as a former-member of Team Garcia, the former Brazillian team of the World Beyblade Championships held about seven years ago, before the reign of Nemesis. Now older and more intelligent, the Garcias head the recently founded company, "DNA", quite similar to the HD Academy that also took place during the previous championship. With a focus on Blader strength with advanced and superior Bladers, they announce how they dispatched Yoshio Iwayama and Kira Hayama to foreshadow Neo Battle Bladers. Kira's hacking of the WBBA thus forced them to comprehend and hold the tournament, with no other option left for them. While keeping some things vague and obscure, they reveal how Kira is on to something with her Beyblade but the rest will be revealed in due time. They subsequently end the video call. Later on, the WBBA goes on to announce Neo Battle Blader nationwide and all-over Japan, with Blader Gai giving off the bits and details of it. Zero and Shinobu even enter the Bey Park do some some training before the new tournament begins as of which, they shall be opposing one-another, sometime into the tournament. As the Garcias continue to discuss the progress of Neo Battle Bladers, Madoka worries over what DNA has to bring over to the world of Beyblade. Tsubasa does not worry, assuring Madoka that Zero's undemanding and endeavor aspiration to meet Gingka Hagane will save them, even if it means to face DNA... Major Events Characters *Zero Kurogane *Mal *Shinobu Hiryūin *Kite Unabara *Eight Unabara *Ren Kurenai *Benkei Hanawa *Madoka Amano *Tsubasa Otori Beyblades Regular Synchrom Featured Beybattles Continued from Previous Episode New Gallery Trivia Video Category:Episodes Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G Category:Undubbed episodes